The Comfort in Kurt
by ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire
Summary: A One-shot fluffiness, can be seen as a pre-relationship if you want. Quinn inevitably broke Finn's heart, and Kurt's there with a shoulder to cry on.


**So this is just a fluff piece of when Finn found out about Quinn, how the baby was actually Puck's. I've only really seen three seasons of Glee, because that's all that's on Netflix. So... Here's what I came up with! I'm happy to be writing again. **

** Kurt's P.O.V**

"You lied to me... all of you were lying to me!" Finn screamed, his puppy dog eyes on the verge of tears. It kills me to see him like this, perhaps I should have told him about Quinn... No, it wouldn't have done any of us any good. If just that self absorbed Rachel Berry kept her big mouth shut...

"And you were stupid enough to believe it." Puck unwittingly replied. Finn lunged at him again, and Mr. Shue and Mike were finding it increasingly difficult to restrain him.

"I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Finn bellowed. "I'm done with..." His voice broke, "All of you." He kicked a chair and stormed out.

I knew from the start Quinn would break his heart, anticipated it even, but I hadn't expected Finn to take it so hard. Then I realized, he didn't just loose Quinn, he lost the baby he'd been stressing over.

He's been telling me all about how he'd care for his child. How he'd be the father he never had.

I headed out of the auditorium to my car, which I got back after the window was repaired and I convinced my dad that sweaters that reached the knees were the new style. Or at least it was, up until a few weeks ago... but for once, this is no time to be thinking about fashion!

I climbed into the car and drove to the first place I'd know Finn to go when he wanted to be alone, a little spot on the bank of the Ohio River, under the shade of a low hanging tree. He took me there once.

***Flashback***

"You're lucky, Kurt." Finn mused, as I was leaning against the tree, watching him skip stones.

"How so?" I asked, expecting another one of his answers that were so wise, yet could have been said by a five year old.

"You know what you wanna do. Me, I know my voice isn't strong enough for Broadway, or whatever, and... just... You have dreams and plans for the future. And I know I'm not good enough to play football my entire life." He sighed when he noticed his stones weren't skimming the surface anymore, but just sinking into the water with a splash. I assured Finn that he was still very young, and had plenty of time to figure everything out. Sometimes, Finn is smarter than people give him credit for.

***Back to the present***

I was right. About where Finn would rush off to when he found out his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend and the baby he thought was his was really his best friend's.

I cautiously approached his hunched figure, he was curled up on the ground, against the tree, sobbing into his knees. I silently kneeled down next to him, and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

He stopped crying for a second, glancing up, recognizing me, he mumbled something that sounded vaguely like my name. He then threw his arms around my neck, and started crying into my chest. I rubbed his back soothingly and gently talked to him. Just talked, and not about anything in particular. I told him about my day, and how I felt watching my first play, about when I first saw Patti Lupone perform, and how terrible my dad's fashion sense is. Finn once told me my voice was ' Very pretty. Nice to listen to. You don't even have to be singing.' I don't know if he was just being nice or not, but talking to him like this, seemed to have calmed him down.

"She..." Finn grunted, unsure of what to stay, too unstable to think clear enough to explain what he's feeling.

"I just thought..." He whispered, "That everything would come together... that all this... all this crap would finally make sense and... I just thought... we'd be a nice family. With me and Quinn and the baby... Y'know? How's that for thinking stupid..." He sniffled, and I knew he was talking about that time in his basement when we were searching for something vintage and appropriate for him to wear to the Fabrey's, and how I'd confessed I sometimes open all the drawers to my mom's dresser, just to smell her faint scent, because she isn't here anymore. Finn had been there to insist it wasn't stupid then, just as I am here now.

"It isn't stupid. And besides, she cheated on you, so she isn't worth your tears. She's clearly a delinquent. And she certainly wouldn't have made a good wife. You two don't click. " I've known this from the beginning, but with men as stubborn as Finn, it's better to just let them figure it out on they're own.

"I didn't just loose Quinn though... I lost my baby and my best friend." He shakily sighed, wiping his red eyes as he straightened up, only to find a more comfortable position on my lap and he buried his face in my neck. Not that was complaining.

"This might not come as a surprise but... Noah Puckerman is a douche." I bluntly stated, earning a sort of lifeless chuckle from Finn. Well, it's a start.

"Also, what if you were right?" I added, becoming serious again. "What if you just weren't ready for parenthood?"

He was quiet for a moment, he could have been contemplating what I said, or he could have been wondering what to do if zombies were to attack, I can never really tell just by his expressions. Then he sighed, cuddling up to me, and I almost missed his next few words,

"I guess we'll never know."

**So, I got a new computer, and as it turns out, I can only access the stories I already started writing on my other computer. I think. So that sucks, but I'll figure it out. ANYWAYS! Comments are awesome, I love reading what you guys have to say :D That beez all... BYYYYE! **


End file.
